


All this driving (it's driving me crazy)

by rightings



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson/The Grass, Sam is the Voice of Reason, Shrunkyclunks, because bucky is really pretty, lots of giggling, one day steve will get a heart attack and it will be bucky's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightings/pseuds/rightings
Summary: the one where steve keeps running into trees because he keeps getting distracted by bucky.





	All this driving (it's driving me crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> hi so just a few notes before i start this!  
> -this is modern bucky/cap steve in the 21st century where they've never met  
> -its completely inspired by this tweet (https://twitter.com/inkyubus13/status/893694222523670528)  
> -also very unedited so feel free to point out my mistakes  
> -and im sorry if this is rushed and horrible i just saw the tweet n felt like i should write this fic even if its terribly undeveloped LOL  
> -title is from EASE by troye sivan ft. the broods

The first time it happens, Steve isn't quite sure _what_ exactly is it that happened. He only remembers running, laughing at Sam, seeing _him_ , and then seeing black.

"Man, karma is a blessing," is what Sam says, after he finishes catching his breathe from laughing 8 straight minutes. Steve glares throughout all 8 minutes, hoping that Sam would find his unrelenting stare intimidating but every time Sam almost calms down, he takes one look at Steve's face and starts all over again. What the fuck.

So, okay, that's fine. Steve may have ran into a tree staring at the guy who was running next to him, and, sure, that's a little funny, and, admittedly, embarrassing, but. Still. The guy was unfairly gorgeous and maybe the only reason Sam was laughing and not colliding with a tree is because Sam did not see the guy's face. Steve doesn't even want to keep running anymore, fuck his hour long run, today, he's cutting it short to 13 minutes. He decides to sit down on the ground, and scowl in peace. Sam flashes him a way too amused grin and plops down on the grass right next to Steve.

"Shut up, Samuel," Steve gives his best Captain America Is Disappointed In You look to Sam, in a last ditch effort to make him stop. Stop what? Steve isn't sure, but he doesn't like the way Sam is looking at him.

Sam, frustratingly, is unstoppable, because that just sends him into another fit of laughter, the only sounds coming out of his mouth being high-pitched wheezes and the occasional, "Y-you, just-" And then another wheeze for good measure.

This lasts about 5 more minutes, and Steve keeps quiet through it all, hoping that if he won't talk, Sam won't bring it up. However, God seems to think differently and decides that running face-first into nasty ass rough tree bark where billions of bacteria and bugs and moss could be growing isn't enough punishment for whatever sins he's committed, and so Sam brings it up still, no matter how patient Steve is. 

Sam's grin hasn't faded the tiniest bit, instead it seems to get, impossibly, bigger. "Dude, I cannot believe you ran into a tree because you were ogling a man. That is so. Dude." 

"First of all," Steve starts petulantly, because he is nothing if not stubborn and thick-skulled and a fucking idiot, "I was not ogling anybody, okay. He, just. The guy was running at my pace and I was, uh, surprised because of how fast he was. It's just, like, you know, speculating about his super-human speed."

Sam nods like he understands, and makes a contemplative hum. "Uh-huh, right, and it had nothing to do with how his ass looked like in his yoga pants?" 

"I couldn't even see his ass! He wasn't running ahead of me, I just- wait, you saw how it looked?" 

A fucking idiot. 

* * *

 

Turns out, Mystery Sex On Legs With Yoga Pants Hot Guy is not a one time occurrence. He apparently now has the same running schedule as Steve and Sam, and Steve's not sure if he should thank God or plead for his forgiveness. It means that Steve is now able to see the guy more often and, maybe, _maybe_ , maybe talk to him, and even observe (for scientific reasons, shut up, Sam) what his ass looks like in yoga pants. But it also means, more opportunities for Steve to make an ass out of himself and higher chances of Sam making fun of Steve.

So, the second time he sees MSOLWYPHG, Steve kinda freaks out. (See: Steve runs into tree. Again.) Except, this time, things get exceptionally worse. MSOLWYPHG notices. And stops. And helps. Because of fucking course, he's a nice guy, too, unlike Sam, who is currently rolling on the grass with how hard he's laughing.

Steve, now on the ground, rubbing his temple with his palm, stares up at wide grey eyes, and Jesus fuck, how are they this pretty of a shade? Wide grey eyes that are also accompanied with the most defined cheekbones and the sharpest jawline. Wide grey eyes that almost seem to border blue with how the red of his lips contrasts so nicely with them. Red lips that are so so pretty and oh, my God, they're moving. There's even a tiny pink tongue darting out a little, and wait... is MSOLWYPHG saying something? 

Apparently, he's been talking for a while now but Steve's too busy ogling to notice. MSOLWYPHG, thankfully, takes Steve's staring and unresponsiveness as a sign of a concussion, because his eyebrows furrow and his voice sounds a little worried when he says, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to a hospital? I, um, can drive you if you want?"

Steve would gladly go on another rant about how smooth his voice is, but the guy actually looks concerned now so Steve forces himself to focus. "Um. Hospital? No, I'm fine. I just hit my head a little." 

That seems to relax MSOLWYPHG because he chuckles, and rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, I kinda saw." Sam, who Steve has been trying to ignore for the past 10 minutes now, snorts and dissolves into more laughter. At this point, Steve can see the tears in Sam's eyes. Maybe MSOLWYPHG sees them too because he squints a little in Sam's direction, and his smile turns amused. "Is Mr. Grass Lover there okay?" 

Sam just wheezes some more and even manages to squeeze out a few coherent words like, "Gr-grass, oh my, grass l-lov-" And then some more laughter.

Steve glares at Sam some more, even though Sam's too busy crying to notice, and then turns back to MSOLWYPHG and says, "Oh, that's Sam. He's an asshole."

"We don't like him?" MSOLWYPHG seems like he's humoring Steve, with the way he cocks his head to the side and the way he quirks his lips.

"No." 

Sam, now panting as he lays on his back, giggles quietly, "Man, fuck you, both. Steve doesn't deserve me."

"Me? _I_ don't deserve _you_?" Steve turns his head sharply to Sam's direction, incredulously staring. Sam, unnerved by Steve's stare, just starts giggling again. Steve looks to MSOLWYPHG to defend his honor. 

The guy looks at him apologetically, but his eyes twinkle with amusement. "Well, Steve, I mean. Any guy who can't move without running into a tree should be thankful to have a guy who can run properly, you know. Safety precautions." Steve ignores the way his heart jumps when he hears the guy say his name, like they've been friends forever.

Suddenly brought back to life, Sam jumps back on his legs and holds up his hand for a high-five from MSOLWYPHG, who accepts the high-five with a grin. "See! This guy, here, is a man of intellect." 

* * *

 

It goes like this for several weeks. MSOLWYPHG runs right next to Steve, Steve does something stupid, Sam dies of laughter, MSOLWYPHG watches in amusement, and Steve tries to look like he's mad and not absolutely besotted with the guy. It's hard not to. But he likes this, this easy routine they have, and as much as he wants more, he really doesn't want to cross any unspoken boundaries.

Besides, the guy really hasn't shown any signs of being attracted to Steve. Sure, he jokes along with them but it's always laughter between him, Steve, and Sam; it doesn't show any favoritism towards Steve. So, he doesn't ask for more, and he thinks he's doing a pretty great job at acting normal. 

Obviously, that's a lie, but Sam, for once, doesn't comment on it.

He thinks he's gotten away with it until one particular week where MSOLWYPHG doesn't show up to any of their runs. He didn't think he'd be that upset about it, but because of his absence, MSOLWYPHG's role in Steve's life seems more pronounced. Steve doesn't know how he hasn't noticed, but the guy has become a pretty frequent occurrence in his life. Everyday, save for Sundays, Steve would see him, and they'd always talk a little bit, albeit not too much, but he was still a daily constant in Steve's life. It's not like he broke up with Steve, or whatever, so he's not too heart broken, but it still feels weird. Weirder than he'd like to admit anyway, because it seems kinda pathetic to get this attached to someone who you don't even know the name of. 

"Okay, can you stop that?" 

Steve's head snaps up, fully aware of the sulking expression he's got on, "Stop what?"

Sam only looks at him. Steve, in denial as always, looks right back and pretends he doesn't know what Sam's talking about. Sam, uncaring as always, ignores Steve's faux innocence and waits patiently with an eyebrow calmly raised until Steve stops being a dumbass. Granted, it takes a long time, but when it happens, Steve ducks his head and rubs his neck a little, "I'm just wondering where he is."

"Right," Sam doesn't look pleased with the answer, and neither does his eyebrow, judging by the fact that it's still raised in a questioning manner, "Because just normal, curious, neighborly wondering consists of pouting miserably at the wall for seven hours?"

Steve huffs indignantly. "I'm not pouting at anything," He says, pouting. 

"I'm getting real sick of your shit, Rogers." 

Steve doesn't reply. He's too busy thinking of MSOLWYPHG. 

Sam, the fucking mind-reader he is, grins, "do you have a name for him in your head? I bet you do." 

"Em-soul-why-pe-heg," Steve says. He doesn't know why Sam's laughing, like he actually understands what Steve is saying. 

Maybe he does. He's a therapist, those people know everything.

* * *

 

It takes a month, but MSOLWYPHG is back. Steve nearly shits out a whole fucking rainbow when he sees him, a cartoon backdrop falling behind him, cute animals serenading him, heart-eyes, the whole fucking nine yards. He turns to grin at Sam but then when he sees Sam grinning right back, Steve immediately knows he's gonna regret ever coming out of the womb and meeting the demon that is Sam. 

MSOLWYPHG looks amazing, not that that's anything new, but not seeing him for a whole month must've made Steve forget how beautiful he looks in those yoga pants and that specific black shirt. Steve is suddenly struck with the realization that this man is stunning as fuck. 

And also apparently not alone on this run. Besides him, is a girl(friend? Steve is not ready to face any implication of MSOLWYPHG being straight/in a relationship/not interested) who is also unfairly attractive. Jesus, fuck, what planet is he and that girl from? Are people that hot allowed to roam freely? Steve is aware that he's not exactly bad on the eyes, and he's painfully aware that Sam, despite being an asshole, is extremely hot, but like, what the fuck? MSOLWYPHG and his running partner are on a whole other level. 

Sam seems to think so too, because he's staring at his redhead friend the same way he looks at the cinnamon rolls Steve makes when they've just come out of the oven. Steve can't believe his luck: finally, he has something to hold against Sam. He grins wide, and strides past Sam, "Hey, guys!"

MSOLWYPHG turns his head from his friend's direction and looks into Steve's, a smile forming on his lips, "Hi."

Steve waves a little at MSOLWYPHG and then sticks his hand in the friend's direction, "I'm Steve, and this is my friend Sam," he gestures to Sam who stopped staring at the woman and is now glaring at Steve.

"Natasha," the redhead smiles, and then looks over to Sam, acknowledging his existence, before nodding her head in MSOLWYPHG's direction, "I'm Bucky's roommate." 

Bucky. 

Steve knows he probably shouldn't find it as cute as he does, considering that _Bucky_ is a man in his mid-twenties. Sam is now snorting, happy that the ball is back in his field. Unable to help himself, Steve gives a wide toothy grin, "Bucky?" 

Bucky groans a little, his head rolling back a little, like this is something he gets a lot, which doesn't surprise Steve. "It's a nickname that stuck. My real name is James, but that's a boring adult name so." 

He knows he should just leave it at that, he really does, but this is Steve and Steve is a colossal fucking idiot who doesn't know when to shut up, and maybe Bucky doesn't already know that but Steve's pretty sure that he makes it known when he says, "It's cute." 

Sam will never let him live this down. And guessing by the way, Natasha is smirking in Bucky's direction, he assumes that even if Sam, by some miracle, forgets, Natasha will be there to remind him. What is this life.

* * *

 

Natasha doesn't come with Bucky to run after that. Steve tries not to be an asshole and feel happy that she isn't there, not because he doesn't like her, but because it means Bucky isn't dating her. Maybe he is, but she isn't always with him and she did say she was his roommate, so, Steve's still hoping. 

"Steve," Bucky greets one day as Steve's doing some stretches, "Hi." 

Steve smiles wide, "Bucky! Hey! Hi." Bucky grins back easily, but then his eyes look away from Steve for a second and dart around, as if searching for someone. Sam, Steve realizes. Bucky is looking for Sam. Steve feels his insides churn, but he plays it off with a grin that is smaller than before, "Sam's not coming today. He, uh, said he got lucky? And that he's not coming home this morning. So, um, that's fun." 

"Huh," Bucky says, and Steve is thinking about how horribly awkward this is. What if all the chemistry Steve thought was between them was only because of Sam's charm and good-natured humor. Bucky and Steve have never really talked without Sam being involved in the conversation, and holy shit, how has Steve never realized this? Just as Steve is about to kill himself for not thinking this through, Bucky speaks up again. "Did he happen to specify who he got... lucky with?" 

"Uh... no?" This is so fucking awkward, Steve is so so _so_ close to hanging himself on the branch of this tree. Is Bucky jealous? Is he asking because he wants to hook up with Sam?

"Oh, 'cause I think- I mean I'm not sure, but I think he's, um, at my place. With Nat." 

Steve stops. Wait, what? That's not what Steve was expecting at all. "Your girlfriend's cheating on you?" Steve blurts. Good going, Rogers. 

Bucky looks just as bewildered, "My who?" 

"Your- Natasha." Jesus, what a mess. Steve contemplates never running again. His and Sam's apartment building has a treadmill, he can go running there. Fuck natural air and sunlight. He's about to consider some more options when Bucky laughs. Louder and more real than all the quiet chuckles Steve's heard him let out. 

"My Natasha," Bucky says, still laughing a little, "is my roommate. Girlfriend? Blegh. I mean I love her to death, and if I was any less gay then maybe I would consider it, but just. Girls-they're cute and nice and all, but like? In my bed?" He shudders, "Blegh."  

Steve... cannot believe this. Bucky is gay- as in a flaming homosexual! He's not straight, and he's not fucking Natasha. What a time to be alive. God bless natural air and sunlight. God is good. Now that Steve is sure he has a chance, he decides on making a detailed, meticulous step-by-step plan into courting Bucky.

* * *

 

Steve can't fucking believe this. Again? I mean running into a tree once was embarrassing enough. Two times? Exponentially more embarrassing and horrifying and just... pathetic. Three times? What is Steve's fucking luck. 

Bucky looks like he's having a field day, he leans back against the same damned tree, and clutches his stomach from how hard he's laughing, "Y-you," He tries to say before he breaks down laughing again. 

"Fuck you, man." Steve glares at Bucky, crossing his arms against his chest as he sits on the stupid grass that Sam was rolling on the first two times it happened. Sam. Jesus, Steve could not be more thankful he isn't here to witness this. Steve makes sure to scowl at Bucky extra hard to make up for the glaring he'd be doing at Sam. "This is all your fault, anyway."

"M-my fault?" Bucky manages to say, dissolving into more laughter, before he calms down for a minute and says, "How?"

Steve can't believe he's saying this, but, hell, he's already ruined all his chances of impressing Bucky, so he might as well go all out. "Because of your face, you fucking jerk." 

Bucky sobers up a little and looks at Steve, but his grin doesn't look like its planning to go away any time soon. Steve doesn't want it to."What does my face have to do with it?" 

"Oh, fuck you, like you don't fucking know. You- you just," Steve groans, shaking his head as he lets out a chuckle himself, "You walk around looking like, like, _you_ , and you expect me to act like it's nor-?"

A wheeze interrupts Steve. It sounds like a squeaky toy getting run over, Steve looks over, and Bucky is laughing again. Great. Between laughter, Bucky says, "So, so- let me get this straight," Cue laughter, "You," A giggle, "You ran into a tree two times-"

"Three times," Steve corrects, because apparently he loves embarrassing himself. 

"Three times, you ran into a tree. Because," Another giggle. Steve does not think the giggles are cute. He doesn't. "Because you think I'm cute?" 

"It's not like that." Steve says, kinda a little defensive, but not backing out, even if Bucky doesn't seem to take this seriously. "It's- You're not just cute. You're, like, captivating. And sure the first two times it was because of that, but this time? Now? You're so genuine and nice, in every fucking thing you do, even in the way you run." Steve scowls maybe a little, and says, "It's distracting and annoying, is what it is." 

Suddenly, Bucky's not laughing anymore, he looks at Steve with the same wide grey eyes and, fuck his life all over, says, "You're being serious?" Like he can't believe someone would say something like that about him. Steve may be a little bit in love. 

"I am." 

Another giggle erupts but this one sounds so deliriously happy. Steve's about to ask something, offended on his and the romantic confession's behalf, but before he can open his mouth, Bucky's mouth is on his. Right there in the middle of the park. It's a quick chaste kiss, so he pulls away before Steve can even process it, only far away to say, "You've been driving me crazy these past 3 months, you asshole," and then kiss him again. 


End file.
